unrealfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вортекс Райкерс (уровень)
Описание Действие уровня происходит на тюремном корабле, потерпевшем крушение на планете На Пали. Часть экипажа и заключенных погибла при падении, часть осталась в живых (правда, ненадолго). 849 пришла в себя здесь спустя неопределенный период времени после крушения судна. В Unreal это первый уровень (и де-факто первый уровень на Unreal Engine вообще). Что есть Места для посещения — камеры заключенных, электрический стул с сидящим на нём мёртвым заключенным 852, мостик (можно отыскать две обоймы к Автомагу), арсенал, душевая (можно ли увидеть, но попасть нельзя), медотсек, зоны В и C с эвакуационным люком. Здесь происходит первых два столкновения со скаарджем — в вентиляционной шахте и после открытия заклинившей двери, когда сабж убегает после расправы над выжившими. Там же находится дисперсионный пистолет — первое оружие в данной игре. Прохождение уровня Итак, ГГ очнулась в своей камере с 12 ед. здоровья. Изображение опускается вниз. Выходим из камеры и не обращаем внимание на сообщения системы охраны о побеге. При желании можно посетить комнату с электрическим стулом и разнести на куски труп 853. В одной из камер берём бинт, выходим из неё и встаём на платформу. Поднимаемся на второй этаж и подбираем универсальный переводчик, он понадобится в этой игре не один раз. Идём к проходу в вентиляцию (осторожно, при подходе к треснувшей части пола он обвалится и будет взрыв!) и залезаем в неё. Проходя по ней, можно вдалеке заметить фигуру неизвестного существа. Оно исчезает после взрыва. Выбираемся на командный мостик. Подходим к мужчине на стуле - он издаёт последний крик и умирает окончательно. Читаем сообщения на мостике. Заходим в арсенал слева и забираем кевларовый бронежилет, предварительно нажав на кнопку с помощью прыжка. Уходим обратно, спускаемся вниз и проходим вперёд, в сторону медотсека. Подбираем аптечки и идём дальше. В небольшом помещении мы застреваем. За дверью слышны рык, вопль неизвестного, стрельба из Автомага и крики. Затем дверь медленно открывается и перед 849 предстаёт ужасная картина — разлетающиеся в разные стороны части тел и убегающий прочь пришелец. Пройдя вперёд, обзаводимся первым в игре оружием — дисперсионным пистолетом. Движемся по прямой вплоть до вентиляторов, один из которых сломан. Там проходим на другую сторону, вызываем подъемник, поднимаемся наверх и идём вперёд до упора. Разбиваем выстрелом стекло, за которым рубильник — это вызовет открытие эвакуационного люка. Прыгаем вниз и проходим уровень. Записи на уровне # Дневник Бенджамина Натаниэля, день 93: Сегодня мой день рождения, я его отпраздную началом очередного бунта. (Benjamin Nathaniel's Diary, day 93: Today is my birthday. I will celebrate by attempting to start another prison riot.) # Заключённый 853, Джеймс Каванауг готов к смертной казни на электрическом стуле. ''(''Prisoner 853, James Cavanaugh ready for electrocution.) '' # ''ВНИМАНИЮ ВСЕМ ЗАКЛЮЧЕННЫМ: Помните, будьте вежливы к своему сокамернику. Насилие не допускается. ''(''ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Remember, be kind to your cellmate. Violence will not be tolerated.) # ВНИМАНИЮ ВСЕМ ЗАКЛЮЧЕННЫМ: Свет выключается в 20:00. Никаких исключений. ''(''ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Lights out at 20:00. No exceptions.) # Дневник Бориса Клага, день 3: Я здесь лишь 3 дня и у меня уже 2 сломанных ребра, сломанное бедро и 14 швов. Я не знаю, когда доберёмся до луны-тюрьмы, скорее всего к концу этой недели. ''(''Boris Clague's Diary, day 3: I have been here but 3 days and already I have two cracked ribs, a fractured thigh, and fourteen stitches. I don't know if I'll make it to the prison moon, much less to the end of next week.) # Дневник Джонаса Гершвина, день 204: Сегодня на ланч был очередной таракан. Интересно, как они пробираются на борт кораблей таких как этот. Если эта сука из камеры 4A продолжит на меня так смешно, я клянусь, что вырву ей глотку!(Jonas Gershwin's Diary, day 204: There was another roach in my lunch today. I wonder how they make it on board starships such as this one. If that bitch in cell 4A keeps looking at me funny I swear I'm going to rip out her larynx!) # Журнал'' первого помощника: Вортекс Райкерс: Заключенные становятся всё более беспокойными по мере приближения в луне-тюрьме. Охрана говорит что они под контролем, но некоторых пришлось перевести в медицинский отсек на лечение. (''First Officer's Log: Vortex Rikers. The prisoners have become more restless as we get closer to the prison moon. Security says they have the prisoners under control but several have had to be taken to the med lab for treatment.) # Журнал капитана Круна: Изменение первоначального плана маршрута скорее всего скорее всего пагубно скажется на нашей миссии. Нас притягивает гравитационное поле неизвестной планеты. Я отдал приказ механику переключить всю энергию на двигатели. ''(''Captain's Log S. Kroon: Vortex Rikers. Altering our course may have proven detrimental to our mission. We are caught in the gravitational field of an uncharted planet. I have ordered the engine foreman to divert power to the drives.) # Журнал Штурмана: Мы на пути к луне-тюрьме. Сенсоры дальнего действия зафиксировали неизвестные магнитные массы в гамма-секторе 83Н. Капитан приказал сменить курс.(Navigator's Log: Vortex Rikers. We are on route to the prison moon. Long-range sensors are detecting uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H. The Captain has ordered a change in course.) # Журнал главврача: Тюремное судно 254 Вортекс Райкерс. Стычки между заключёнными становятся всё хуже. Такими темпами наши запасы кончатся задолго до достижения луны-тюрьмы. (Chief Medical Officer's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. The constant fighting between the prisoners seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I will be out of supplies long before we reach the prison moon.) # Журнал механика: Тюремное судно 254 Вортекс Райкерс. Я переключил всю энергию какую я мог, для выхода из гравитационного поля этой таинственной планеты. Не похоже, чтобы это сработало. ''(''Engine Foreman's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. I am juicing up all the power I can to escape from the gravitational pull of this mysterious planet. It doesn't seem to be working.) # Журнал начальника охраны: Тюремное судно 254 Вортекс Райкерс. Они переключили всю энергию на двигатели без результата. Мы падаем на планету. Я не знаю что станет с нами.(Chief Security Guard's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. They've pulled all the power to the drives to no effect. We're spiralling towards the planet. I don't know what's going to happen to us.) Галерея Факты * Карта подверглась сильной цензуре в немецкой версии. Были не только вырезаны кровь и ошмётки человеческих тел, но и крики людей, комната с электрическим стулом и сцена убийства членов судна скааржем, что свело атмосферность уровня к нулю. Категория:Уровни Unreal Категория:Unreal